Vehicle-mounted tires may be monitored by tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) which measure tire parameters such as pressure and temperature during vehicle operation. Data from TPMS tire-equipped systems is used to ascertain the status of a tire based on measured tire parameters and alert the driver of conditions, such as low tire pressure or leakage, which may require remedial maintenance. Sensors within each tire are either installed at a pre-cure stage of tire manufacture or in a post-cure assembly to the tire.
Other factors such as tire loading are important considerations for vehicle operation and safety. It is accordingly further desirable to estimate tire loading under real time and driving conditions and communicate load information to a vehicle operator and/or vehicle systems such as braking in conjunction with the aforementioned measured tire parameters of pressure and temperature.